In the printing field, the quality of printed images and the time the printer uses to create the images are often related. Higher quality printed images can take significantly longer to print than lower or draft quality prints. One method of increasing the speed of the printer while maintaining high print quality is to increase the carriage speed. However, there are limits to how fast the carriage can move. Another technique is to increase the size of the pen which deposits ink onto the substrate so that the width of the printing swath increases. However, creating larger pens can be cost prohibitive.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.